


Entrapdak Drabble #1

by Ghirathem



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hordak experiences PTSD because of course he does, Kissing, Mentions of abuse/trauma, Other, Post-She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5, Soft Hordak (She-Ra), The mildest hint of sexual arousal, which could be interpretive tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghirathem/pseuds/Ghirathem
Summary: Hordak has trouble sleeping. Entrapta's there to help.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Entrapdak Drabble #1

Hordak wasn't afraid. Not exactly.

He was hurtling through time at a rapid pace, sometimes lagging and stuttering backwards to re-experience segments. It was all familiar, all things he had lived through before, so there wasn't anything to be afraid of; his time in the galactic Horde. Landing on Etheria. He tried to cling to the last year or so before Prime found him again - those purposeful moments in his sanctum, finally getting to have a two-sided conversation with someone, a connection.

With Entrapta.

But those moments glitched under his grip and flew away, too, replaced by an aggressive onslaught of other events - Prime's vice-like grip around Hordak's skull, Hordak being purified in the fluorescent green pool on the Velvet Glove, and this one seemed to repeat more than any other time his memories had lagged, seemingly never-ending -

He managed to gain enough control to shake himself violently, and whatever track ran along his path seemed to break. He veered off to the side at light speed, hurtling into blackness.

His eyes opened before he hit anything, the world around him a cool monochrome.

He noticed the beat of his hearts before he took in his surroundings - they slowed from their rapid pounding as his eyes tentatively touched the room about him; the ornate metallic walls, the workbench scattered with tools and segments of First Ones' tech, and finally, the duvet that covered his body and the shape next to him, the length of hair that protruded from it, reaching out to him.

Hordak's ears twitched as he became aware of his breathing - it was in the process of calming down, and he made the effort to breathe in once through his nose, careful to be quiet, and out through his mouth. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness - comparatively so bright from the blackness he'd been hurled into moments ago - he made out the soft features of the Princess' face. Her mouth was slack out of her usual excited grin, her brow relaxed. He drank in the sight, possibly greedily, but nevertheless grateful to behold such a vision.

Entrapta stirred, and Hordak felt himself tense as her eyes opened, training on him immediately. He was tempted to close his eyes again - but it was too late as they locked onto each other. Entrapta's lips quirked up slightly, and Hordak felt his hearts falter.

"Are you okay?" She said, so quietly, _so gently_ , a limb of her hair sweeping up his exposed bicep so softly that he barely registered the touch. He'd been lying on his side, hands tucked into himself, but he put one flat against the mattress between them, reaching out but not quite. Entrapta knew the cue; reaching out with her own hand to take his.

Hordak let out a shaky breath as she brought his fingers to her lips and kissed them, her eyes sliding shut tiredly for a moment. She lingered there with her hand at her mouth, presumably processing as her brain started up. She hummed sleepily and returned their hands to the space between them, before shuffling closer. Her eyes were open again, looking into Hordak.

"Have you had more nightmares?"

Hordak's breathing trembled again, and he realised it was from having to confront his dream. The corners of his mouth were forcefully pulled down, his brow furrowing as he fought the stinging behind his face, in his throat. He squeezed Entrapta's hand, not wanting to speak. Her eyes widened slightly, concern brimming in them, and she shuffled forward again, more urgently this time. All of her hair came to wrap around him like a cocoon, a comfortable weight compressing his entire body.

Entrapta replaced the hand in his with her other hand, as her now-free one raised up to cup his face, a thumb running over his cheek. The sensation was enough to make him relax, eyelids falling closed for now. Entrapta cooed at him, sprinkling reassuring words across him as her breath ghosted over his face. He felt the tension leave his head as she spoke, and soon other parts of his body that he hadn't even noticed were loosening, melting under her touches and secure hold around him.

"I'm here," Entrapta breathed reassuringly, her voice barely a whisper now, as she leaned in ever-closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. His eyelids squeezed together as his mouth twitched involuntarily - the hint of a smile settling there. The air in his chest bubbled pleasantly as she continued to kiss him, on his cheek, his neck, the tip of his ear. Eventually she settled down next to him, pressing her forehead against his. She sighed sleepily.

Hordak savoured the feeling of their foreheads together, wishing he could somehow press into the touch more. His eyes cracked open to see she was looking back, too, checking him over. Hesitantly he gave into the whim of his greed, angling his jaw to touch his mouth to hers. Their eyes slipped shut in unison as their lips met, sharing a slow, lethargic kiss at first, but as heat curled from somewhere inside Hordak he couldn't help but come back for more, Entrapta humming satisfactorily as their kisses deepened.

He was aware it was very late at night, though. Or very early in the morning.

He withdrew slowly, reluctantly, exhaling softly through his nose as a full smile washed over his features.

"Thank you," he said tenderly, peeking to see that Entrapta wore the same smile, her eyes still closed. She nuzzled against him, her leg slipping between his, and his place in the world felt more solid and stable than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first attempt at writing in years so I hope it was enjoyable. <3


End file.
